Snowflake
by Mochacoffeeneko
Summary: Yue Watanabe is one of the only teenagers who believe in the guardians. It must be strange to meet one of them. Possibly even stranger to develop a relationship more than friends… OcxJack Frost


_Chapter one: Jack Frost nipping at my nose_

_They're not real. Grow up. There is no such thing as…_

_Those dreaded words that every child would hear once in their lives. Some kids stop believing. Some kids are defiant. Those kids will never stop believing until they see the truth. The truth hurts. Sometimes it's for their own good. Other times it's not. I'm here to tell the tale about the guardians. The tale of those who had never stop believing. How do I know this dear reader? Well…I was one of those kids…_

_**Five years ago…**_

"_I'm going out mother." I called over my shoulder softly, picking up the groceries basket. "All right dear, stay safe!" She wheezed. I sighed and wrapped the scarlet scarf around my neck. My mother was in critical condition and as the eldest of five children; I needed to be in control of the household functions. My father left my mother for another man. The nerve of that man. Oh! I apologize for not introducing myself! My name is Yue Bishop. Pronounced Yu-ee I'm a half child. Half Japanese and half British. My mother is British and my father was Japanese. I took after my mother's last name. I'm fifteen but stand at 4'4 for my height._

_I have two different colour eyes. Blue and yellow. My hair colour is somewhat a pitch, black colour and I have white skin. That's enough about me so far. So here I was, standing in the bitter cold, snow crunching under my boots. A freezing wind passed by and I shivered, smiling shakily. "J-Jack Frost must be nipping at my nose…" I let out a light chuckle and bought the things I needed. Just when I was about to cross the bridge to my village, I noticed a bunch of kids picking on a boy, who was holding his arms over his head for defense. "The Tooth Fairy doesn't exist!" One of the kids taunted, throwing a punch. This was none of my business, but the Tooth Fairy does exist! I crossed my arms and stomped over to the group and cleared my throat. _

_All the kids turned around and scowled. "What do you want girly?" They grumbled. I frowned and placed my hands firmly on my hips. "Excuse me princess but the Tooth Fairy does exist!"_

"_AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Another one! Why believe in such fairy tales!"_

_I picked up a pile of snow and hurled it at his face. "They aren't fairy tales." I said calmly, dusting off my hands. The kid spat out the snow and stepped up to me. Due to my shortness, he stood taller than me by a bit. "Says who kid? Bet you believe in silly Jack Frost too." Before I could respond, a flurry of snowballs bombarded themselves on the group of kids._

_In panic, they ran away. "Huh…" I turned back to the kid and he stared at me wide-eyed. "Are you okay Jamie? I sure showed them!" An obnoxious voice called. I turned around to see a boy about sixteen, floating around with a crooked staff in his hands. I was more focused on his silvery white hair than him floating. "Jack!" The kid hollered, picking himself up and run towards the boy. "Um…I better get going then." I muttered awkwardly, walking away. I didn't want to get caught in this mess. "Wait! Who are you?!" The floating boy yelled. I stopped in my tracks. "Me?" Probably not. "Yeah! Who're you?" I glared at him. "It's common curtsey to tell someone who they are before asking about one's presence." The boy looked taken aback before adjusting himself. "I'm Jack Frost!" My right eye twitched. "You expect me to believe that?" "Jack" smiled nervously. "I didn't know some other little kid believed in me!" _

"_I'm fifteen moron."_

"_U-Uh…"_

_Rude. "You're so short…and tiny…" I heard him murmur. _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_N-Nothing! I can't believe someone that old would __**still**__ believe in me!"_

_Jack dropped in front of me and grinned. "You still believe in the Tooth Fairy? And the Easter Bunny? And Santa Claus?" I felt uncomfortable by the lack of space between us but nodded. "Of course…I guess I believe in you too…you are floating…" The snow boy chuckled and wrapped an arm around me. His temperature was freezing! I was already getting frostbite! "So what's your name?" I pushed him away. "Yue Bishop." Jack was handsome, but I do not want to get frostbite. "Heh. Nice name! Anyways, I gotta go. See you round?" He smiled mischievously. I deadpanned. "Whatever snowflake." Jack laughed at the nickname and bent down. In a swift movement, he landed a soft kiss on my nose and moved back into the air. "J-Jack Frost…"_

_D-Did he just… "Jack Frost nipped at your nose!" Jamie cheered. I turned a bright red and hastily picked up the grocery basket. "U-Uh…I-I gotta go!" Jack smirked and waved. I rushed over the bridge and dropped the items on the table. "Mother? I'm home!" I called, popping my head into the room. "Yue…? I'm…hungry…" She said weakly. I nodded and started on making porridge with quail eggs._

_While making the porridge, I couldn't help but drift off to Jack. Why wouldn't he leave my head? Of course he would be stuck in my head. You've met the Jack Frost. And he nipped my nose. With a kiss…URG! Stop thinking too much! You're supposed to be calm and collected! You have no time for boys! I placed the cutlery on the table and handed out the bowls. "Here…" I blew the spoonful of porridge and lifted it to my mother's lips. "Thank…you…" She opened her mouth and I fed her. How pitiful we must look right now. And it's all because of my damn father. I have no right to even call him my father! We hardly have any money to feed ourselves…no money to afford a bottle of medicine…What to do?_

_**Jack Frost Pov:**_

_I waved goodbye to Jamie as he went back to his home. Good kid. I was thinking about resting but I thought of Yue. She's strange. Maybe I should know a bit more about her. "Wind, take me to Yue Bishop's house." A gust of wind blew me over and I landed in front of a window. I peeked inside and Yue was there, spoon-feeding her mother. Her mother looked incredibly ill, pale lips and all. Yue looked so sad. And I mean sad. She gave her mother a kiss on the head and tucked her into bed. Then she looked up. Right at me. She gave an alarmed look and pulled the curtains together. After a minute, I heard the door open. "J-Jack Frost, what are you doing here!" It was more of a demand than a question. "I wanted to checked up on you." I said, trying to act casual. "Check up on me?! That was unnecessary!" Yue groaned, poking me in the chest. _

"_Listen here Mr! Who told you where I lived?" _

"_The wind."_

_Her eyes filled with anger. I paled. Uh-oh. "THE WIND?!" She hollered. I raised my hands in defense. "U-Um…" Her siblings came out after she hollered. "Who you talking to sissy? Your boyfriend?" My face glowed a bright red. You could probably see it all the way from North's workshop! "No!" Yue shook her head quickly. "Just talking to myself!" One of her brother's raised his eyebrows skeptically. "I can see that. Are you sure you're not sick from the cold?" I frowned. I'm making her sick? "I'm fine, get back inside before you all catch a cold, ne?" They reluctantly nodded and walked back into the house. "They think I'm insane…" She muttered, slapping her forehead. "Sorry…"_


End file.
